


Just for a Moment

by Just_a_lonely_writer



Series: Fluff and Stuff [1]
Category: Hamilton - Fandom
Genre: Daddy Lafayette, M/M, non sexual daddy kink, this is all fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 05:28:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11593887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_a_lonely_writer/pseuds/Just_a_lonely_writer
Summary: Non sexual daddy kink bribe for one_golden_sun and freakingwriter2013!





	Just for a Moment

**Author's Note:**

  * For [one_golden_sun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/one_golden_sun/gifts), [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



Alex and Lafayette were at work, which left John home alone. He wasn't upset, he was happy. He got to spend all day watching movies and sleeping. It was no surprise to Lafayette when he came home to John on the couch with a box of frosted animal crackers in his hand, fast asleep. 

Lafayette, knowing he wouldn't sleep that night if he slept all day, shook him a little. "Mon amour, I am home! Wake up!" He said in a sing song voice. 

"Daddy! You're home!"

"That I am. How about we get you cleaned up and then we can watch a movie."

"Yes please. I wanna bath and pokey!"

"You can have pokey after your bath. Now come on." Lafayette said as he picked John and Pokey up and carried them to the bathroom.

"Daddy, don't leave me!" John squealed when Laf sat him down on the counter.

"I'm not going far, little one, I'm just turning on the bath."

"Okay...just hurry."

"Of course mon amour."

Lafayette sent a quick text to Alex, telling him to pick up ice cream and some pizza rolls before he started the bath.

"Ok little one, the bath is ready."

"Yay!"

"Let us get your clothes off." Lafayette carefully took John out of all his clothes and carried him to the tub.

"Thank you for making me a bath daddy." John said sleepily.

"Anything for you little one. Let me wash your hair."

John instead of answering just tilted his head back, letting Lafayette wash it. 

One of John's favorite things was to have his hair washed for him. He loved the way Lafayette's long fingers massaged his scalp. He loved the feeling of the soap being rinsed out of his hair. His favorite part of it was the conditioner. Lafayette could get it all the way to his scalp and rinse it all out. Which he himself struggled with. Too soon, Lafayette was lifting him out of the bath, dressing him in his comfiest clothes and handing him Pokey.

"Ok little one, lets go pick a movie!"

"I wanna watch Moana!!"

"That is perfect!"

When Lafayette had settled John on the couch, Alex came out of the kitchen with a big plate full of pizza rolls. 

"Papi you got my favorite!"

"I did!"

Alex settled on the other side of John. He and Lafayette took turns feeding him pizza rolls until they were all gone.

"Daddy!"

"Yes little one?"

"Can I have some ice cream?"

"Of course! Alex will you please get him some?"

"Of course, anything for my Jacky."  
With that, he hurried away to the kitchen, shortly returning with a bowl of ice cream.

"Thank you Papi, you're the best!"

"You're very welcome, baby boy."

After all the ice cream was gone and the movie was over, John was fast asleep cuddled between Alex and Lafayette. Laf carefully picked John up and settled him into bed. He then cuddled up with him under his arm and with Alex spooning John's other side. 

All was right in the world. Even if just for a night.


End file.
